I Know Myself
by DarkColdSummer
Summary: The Seven with their thoughts about themselves. A quick little one-shot dedicated to Self-Awareness Month (September, in case you don't know). Quite unlike my other stories, with less angst and all. Be aware of who you are and don't be afraid to admit it. My first one-shot in my attempts to raise awareness about different issues.


**_Self Awareness_** _is having a clear perception of your personality, including strengths, weaknesses, thoughts, beliefs, motivation and emotions. It is the capability for introspection and ability to recognise herself as an individual separate from the environment and other individuals and is not to be confused with consciousness in the sense of qualia. ~Multiple Online Sources_

* * *

My name is Hazel Levesque and I'm a demigod! A Roman one, that is. I'm a daughter of Pluto, who is the Roman form of Hades. I've turned fifteen, but I could technically be considered eighty two. I fight when an Imperial Gold Spatha. I can summon cursed jewels that end the life or bring bad luck to someone who touches it, other than me.

I am bright and outgoing with a love for creativity and horseback riding, but have a dislike for boating and curses. I can fake my confidence easily, coming with facing of Gaia and dying before, and can act very mature for my age. Originally, I didn't want to like Frank because everyone at Camp Jupiter said that we'd end up together and I really didn't want to prove them right. I want to be different and against stereotypes and expectations.

I also feel a massive amount of guilt over releasing Alcyoneus and sometimes used to think that it is my responsibility to bring him down. I can also be easily embarrassed, such as through Frank's clumsiness and his attempts to comfort me. I can also be extremely loyal towards my friends and treats them like family, although definitely not to the extent of Percy. No one can beat Percy at loyalty. I have strong friendships with Frank and Percy as well as the rest of the Fifth Cohort. I also gave up my chance to go to Elysium, going instead to the Fields of Asphodel so mother wouldn't go to the Fields of Punishment. I am also very affectionate, having kissed Percy, Frank, Leo and Nico on the cheek multiple times.

My fatal flaw is my past. Bring up my past and there's a high chance that I'll break down. I don't like it, but its not like I have a choice over my fatal flaw.

Everyone expects me, for a girl out of my time, to be completely innocent and uncorrupted by the ways of this new time. They're wrong. I guess I play the role well, huh? The role of the perfect innocent little from-the-past teen.

People may call me innocent, think of me as pure but I'm not. I'm less innocent than they think I am.

I.

Know.

Who.

I.

Am.

And no one tells me what to do.

And I'm proud to be me.

* * *

My name is Frank Zhang. Like Hazel, I'm a Roman demigod, one of Mars though, who is the Roman form of Ares. I'm sixteen years old. I have a magical bow that can turn into a backpack at will (it can store things, and don't ask me where the items go when the backpack turns back into a bow) and a stick in a fire-proof bag that when burned, causes me to die.

I am somewhat shy, cynical and pessimistic due to personal clumsiness and low self-esteem. However, these more negative traits are tempered by my strong sense of duty and loyalty, as well as my love for Hazel. I am very caring, sweet, soft-spoke, intelligent at times and modest.

I have an extreme fear of fire, since it could burn my stick and end my life. However, I essentially lost this fear after Leo gave me a special fire-proof bag for my stick. In addition, I am courages and a battlefield commander.

Upon receiving the Blessing of Mars, I became much more decisive, confident and straightforward, which is a good thing to an extent, I guess.

My fatal flaw is my low self-esteem, how I put myself down. Its troublesome, and everyone tells me that I'm worth more than I think I am.

According to Percy, I am the only decent son of the god of war that he has ever met because unlike most of my half-siblings, I am not overwhelmingly arrogant or violent. That's good, I guess. But does that mean that they don't notice how fierce and aggressive I can be in a battle?

People may call me cool, think of me as calm but I'm not. I'm fiercer than they think I am.

I.

Know.

Who.

I.

Am.

And no one tells me what to do.

And I'm proud to be me.

* * *

My name is Annabeth Chase. Do NOT call me Annie, Anna, Beth, or anything of that sort unless you want to be lying dead on the ground. I'm eighteen this year, nineteen next. I am a demigod Child of Athena.

I used to have a Yankees baseball cap that makes the wearer turn invisible which lost its power after a battle with my mom, a Celestial Bronze knife as a weapon which I lost and got a replacement Drakon Bone Sword, lost Daedalus's laptop… Generally I'm really good at losing things.

I love architecture and spend my free time designing new buildings and visiting national monuments. I am the proud architect of Olympus. I can be very caring but possessive of the people I love, specifically Percy. I can be very anxious of losing Percy to Rachel, Calypso, Reyna… He's probably the most brave and annoying person I have ever met. I'm not quick to give up on those I care about. Like, even after learning that Luke turned traitor to Olympus, I never completely stopped caring about him, even taking the sky from him to save him from death.

I can be very harsh and judgemental during first meetings, but after winning my approval, I can be extremely loyal. I am very strong-minded and am equally stubborn but can also be incredibly brave and daring, dauntless and determination. Even after holding the sky for hours and beginning to die, I still protested against Artemis taking the burden. She told me privately later that I have a lot of nerve.

I am also very arrogant and proud, which can get me into trouble at times.

After how Percy left me for months, I have become reckless when a situation concerns him. I have also developed a fear of losing him to death or being separated from him for a long time.

My fatal flaw is… You guessed it, hubris, or deadly pride and arrogance. I believe that I am able to do anything: get my parents back together, build great monuments, and save Luke. I sometimes even think I can rebuild the world, even better than the gods did it.

Like all other half-blood children of Athena, I have immense arachnophobia. (Percy: "What's that?" Leo: "Its an immense fear of spiders or anything with a close resemblance to one. Even I know that! Hey Annabeth! How do you live with this guy?" Percy: "Leo, I am so gonna kill you." Annabeth: "I just do. He's my Seaweed Brain and purely mine.") I'm also extremely fearful of Cyclopes because of when Luke, Thalia, Grover and I were lured into a trap by the Cyclopses.

People call me an intellectual genius, as well as clever and witty. They also call me analytical, strategic, and wise. They don't really see me though, do they? I'm not that smart. If I was, I would have found a way to keep Luke on the side of the gods, to stop Kronos and Gaia from rising and attacking… I would have really done a lot of things a lot better.

People may call me smart, think of me as intelligent but I'm not. I'm stupider than they think I am. (Though my hubris will deny it if you tell anyone I told you this.)

I.

Know.

Who.

I.

Am.

And no one tells me what to do.

And I'm proud to be me.

* * *

My name is Jason Grace. I'm seventeen, a year younger than Annie (don't tell her I called her that). I'm a Son of Jupiter, the Roman form of Zeus. I have an older sister who's somehow younger than me and her name's Thalia, a Daughter of Zeus. I wield an Imperial Gold _gladius_ called _Ivlius_.

I am serious with a moderate sense of humour. At the same time, I can be sweet, kind, gentle, soft-spoken, honourable and humble, to an extent. Call me a goody-two-shoes but I used to always follow the rules, though not as much anymore. Percy, Piper and Leo have rubbed off on me with the "Rules are meant to be broken" mentality they have. I have a strong sense of honour and justice (must be my Roman genetics), and greatly care for my friends and family, willing to risk my life to protect or help them, though not to the extent of Percy's whole "I would risk the world and my life for anyone who deserves it, even my enemies because they deserve a chance to change and to live properly" mentality.

I'm very accepting of others and don't really judge people much based on their stereotypes. Sometimes, people describe me as "too perfect" since I always do things the right way or do the most honourable thing. I'm also very confident in my abilities, albeit possibly to the point of overconfidence.

Though I am a natural leader (probably from Jupiter being the king of the gods and all), I can be plagued by doubt and would criticise myself for any error made, not unlike Percy. Hey, come to think of it, Percy and I are rather alike. We both have strong senses of justice and fairness, are loyal to our friends, and we're both natural leaders.

My fatal flaw is my temptation to deliberate. I've always relied on careful choices, compromises, and hearing both sides of a debate. I've never chosen what I wanted, I never knew where I wanted to belong. Its this sort of weird hesitation that would be the death of me someday, when I hesitate too much, planning the most honourable, the most appropriate strategy in a sudden unexpected battle instead of fighting the battle with my instincts. I'll hesitate too much for my or the legion's or camp's or Olympus's own good.

Everyone has this idea that since I'm a Son of Jupiter and Jupiter being the king of the gods, I would extremely confident. They think that even my actions of taking charge show the assurance in my own abilities. Honestly, the only ability I am assured of myself in is in sword fighting, and Percy beat me at that, showing that there's always someone better out there that we may not know much about. I'm sure he just meant it as a means of encouragement and warning not to get too cocky, but it simply added to the list of insecurities I have that no one knows about. No one but me, not Thalia, not Piper, just me.

Sometimes its that I'm not good enough of a praetor, sometimes its that I'm not good enough of a boyfriend, sometimes its that I'm not good enough of a brother, sometimes its that I'm not good enough go a friend. Maybe its that I'm not good enough at sword fighting, not strong enough to protect others, maybe its that I'm not helpful enough to help in a battle… I have many insecurities, much more than a normal person has.

People may call me confident, think of me as self-assured but I'm not. I'm more insecure than they think I am.

I.

Know.

Who.

I.

Am.

And no one tells me what to do.

And I'm proud to be me.

* * *

My name is Piper McLean, a seventeen year old Daughter of Aphrodite. I carry around a dagger, _Katropis_ , the dagger of Helen of Troy. I am one of the few Aphrodite/Venus campers able to charmspeak.

Unlike most other Children of Aphrodite, I am much more aggressive and down to earth, not constantly focused on myself, my looks, my clothes… You get the point. Like, that time when I was claimed by Aphrodite? I complained to no end that I couldn't get rid of the makeup or new stupid annoying hairstyle, a very un-Child-of-Aphrodite-like behaviour. Honestly, I wanted to be a daughter of any goddess (because I know it can't be a god), other than Aphrodite. I heard Annabeth wanted me to be an Athenan Child, even Aphrodite said I was much smarter than most of her other children. I hate make-up, skirts, magazines, dresses and popular girls and have essentially no care of my looks at all.

The Aphrodite Cabin is… Interesting to say at the very least. The others always gossip about new couples and stuff. Not to say I don't take part in them, I just don't take part in them very often. Its sometimes interesting, sometimes trivial. My cabin mates spend like, hours on their looks and the best way to tick off essentially the entire Aphrodite Cabin is by ruining their clothes/shoes/makeup/anything related to stuff like that.

I think this is another Aphrodite Child thing. I'm more perceptive of others' feelings compared to the rest of the members of _Argo II_. I guess its good since I'll be able to understand others better.

I'm generally calm and rebellious, loyal and protective of friends. I'm not afraid to stand up for what I believe to be right, I stand for my beliefs and fight to right all the wrongs in my cabin, mainly caused by Drew. Yes, Children of Aphrodite aren't just cowards and gossipers. I always follow my heart and guts. It did me well during the Second Giant War and the events leading up to it.

My fatal flaw is my low self-esteem. I have an insecurity about my identity. I feel useless and not a hero at all without my friends. Its scary being a hero, especially with no confidence in my abilities. Sometimes I feel others like Clarisse would have been a better choice to be the last of the Seven.

I'm a leader in my own right, the Cabin Counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin. Don't. Underestimate. Me. Unless you want your throat with _Katropis_ pointed at it.

Honestly, everyone has this impression that I want to control, I want to impress, I'm aggressive… etcetera. No matter what they say, all I want to do is stop being the leader in my own way, I don't want to be a leader. But I can't, the Aphrodite Cabin has so much to work on, I can't step down at let Drew reign again.

People may call me aggressive, think of me as assertive but I'm not. I'm more submissive than they think I am.

I.

Know.

Who.

I.

Am.

And no one tells me what to do.

And I'm proud to be me.

* * *

My name is Leonidas Valdez but everyone calls me Leo, other than monsters and stuff but you get the point. I'm seventeen and a Son of Hephaestus resurrected from the dead. I have a hammer for a weapon and am the first fire-wielder of Hephaestus in don't-know-how-many centuries. I keep a bronze dragon, Festus, and own a magical tool belt.

I am generally easygoing, mischievous, upbeat, energetic, humorous (okay, maybe not so much since barely anyone laughs at my jokes anymore), love to tell jokes constantly, no matter what anyone thinks about them, and kinda flirty. I am a troublemaker who constantly teams up with the Stolls to prank others, and well… I constantly get into trouble with my local satyr, Coach Hedge, for constantly stealing his megaphone.

I can be intelligent if I want to and normally am honest to the point where its blunt. I sometimes don't think before reacting though, and really enjoy pulling pranks on people, especially the ones I don't like, even if the Stolls aren't around to be my prank partners.

Despite my mischievous personality, I can be a leader when I want to, I'm the head counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin, Cabin Nine. Come fight me! (Annabeth: "We're all head counselors, all the Greeks at least, but if you want to, Jason and Percy were praetors of Camp Jupiter, Frank's the current praetor, while Percy and I are the leaders of the camp. Now come fight us!" Leo: "It was rhetorical, woman!")

My fatal flaw seems to me to be something along the lines of feelings of inferiority. I feel unwanted sometimes, I feel like I can't be trusted sometimes and I feel like no one wants me sometimes. Its because of this feeling that I so easily sacrificed myself to stop Gaea, also the fact that she cause me to kill my mother. My friends and Calypso (because Calypso is my GIRLfriend, not just me friend) always convince me otherwise, that I'm not useless or anything and I'm trying to overcome these feelings.

I'm also caring towards my close friends and family, to the point of overprotectiveness. Talking about family, I used to have a mother, Esperanza Valdez, who was killed in my own fire. I've gotten over it but not quite. I've gotten over the fact that I may have killed her, it wasn't me, I was just defending myself from Gaea, freaking Gaea. But I'm still not over the fact that she died.

Its because of her death that I hide my serious personality, hide the pain, hide the hurt, under a mask of humour. Don't get me wrong, without my mask I can still be humorous, though less humour and more seriousness.

People may call me humorous, think of me as laid-back but I'm not. I'm more serious than they think I am.

I.

Know.

Who.

I.

Am.

And no one tells me what to do.

And I'm proud to be me.

* * *

My name is Perseus Jackson but don't call me that, only monsters and gods call me that and it makes me feel old. Yes, I consider teachers monsters. Call me Percy. Percy Jackson. Call me Perseus and Riptide will be at your throat.

What is Riptide, you ask? Riptide is my Celestial Bronze sword, also known as _Anaklusmos_. What is Celestial Bronze now? Its a metal that you don't need to know much about, stupid mortals. Period.

Oh wait! You're a demigod? Oops. Who's your godly parent? Mine's Poseidon! I'm the first son of Poseidon in… I don't know? Maybe half a century? Or maybe its a century. Celestial Bronze is a metal mined from Olympus, now on top of the Empire State Building. Or was it mined from Mount Olympus? I'm not even sure. Basically, its the Greek metal equivalent of Imperial Gold, the Roman one. … Basically a metal.

I'm eighteen years old and have done many "great" things, but not without the help of all my friends. Like, ending Kronos, dealing with Gaea, killing a bunch of monsters… My life is basically a drama for the gods to watch, a legend to be passed on to the demigods of the future. I'm an enigma, a danger. Loyal, protective, academically stupid, street smart, scary (I have no idea where this came from. Maybe my wolf glare?), friendly, rebel… Just some of the many things I've been called. I can only wonder why. *Note sarcasm*

I am a leader, one who is ready to sacrifice himself for anyone who I care for. I'm trust worthy and don't ever go back on my words, not to boast or anything. Somehow, I have achieved the impossibles, like gaining the respect of all Olympians, including Artemis (who dislikes males), Dionysus (who hates most demigods), Hades (who generally hates living beings) and Zeus (who hates Children of Poseidon for some weird reason of his). Don't forget the Romans! I'm Greek, yet I've gained the trust of the Romans of Camp Jupiter who normally don't trust Greeks. And also… The-place-downstairs (because names have power)… No demigod or mortal should be able to survive there, yet Nico, Annabeth and I survived it. This generation of demigods sure has some record breakers huh?

Aside from that, I'm the Cabin Counselor of the Poseidon Cabin, past praetor of Camp Jupiter (becoming one in a record of a week) and current leader of Camp Half-Blood.

I'm somewhat short-tempered and have trouble controlling my *dam* temper. I also do and blurt out things without thinking about it. I tend to shoulder all responsibility, not willing to share the burden with other people/demigods/satyrs/mortals/gods. Basically, I'm reckless, rebellious, and my ADHD and dyslexia are much worse than other demigods. Maybe its a Child of Big Three thing? I don't know. I'd be miffed if it was just a Child of Poseidon thing. Oh gods, I'm using too much weird and advanced vocabulary, Annabeth's been rubbing off on me, the world is ending! … Maybe I am a teensy little bit dramatic too.

I can be decisively sarcastic and moody, which is kinda my emotional defence when things get rough. I don't like being manipulated like a pawn in a chess game. the sea doesn't like to be restrained. I hate schools generally because of well… Teachers generally hate me, students generally pick on me and monsters generally decide to attack me at school and cause me to ruin something. Camp Half-Blood is so much better than school.

I like my wolf glare. It scares no-good idiots like Octavian off and keeps mortals out of my way, mostly.

My fatal flaw is personal loyalty. That means that I would risk the world and my life to save a loved one, or maybe even a stranger. Yeah, everyone's just gonna be like, how is loyalty a flaw? Well I'm going to say this, too much of one thing is never good.

Sometimes, I stay up and wonder about weird dark stuff. Sometimes, its about the darker aspects of life in general. Sometimes, its about Smelly Gabe and the abuse. Sometimes, its about my friends and how I could have done better to protect them or save them. Sometimes, its about downstairs. Sometimes, its about how I don't deserve Annabeth as my girlfriend. Sometimes, its about how I will die.

I've resigned myself to my fate, I'm going to face one stupid monster that I can't beat and I'm going to die then. Honestly though, I think I'm already dying. I'm fighting those inner monsters called PTSD and depression. Don't judge me by how I act, I'm hiding so much inside.

People may call me brave, think of me as strong but I'm not. I'm more broken than they think I am.

I.

Know.

Who.

I.

Am.

And no one tells me what to do.

And I'm proud to be me.

* * *

My name is **Hazel**.

I'm, contrary to popular belief, **less innocent** than everyone thinks I am.

But I am me.

My name is **Frank**.

I'm, contrary to popular belief, **fiercer** than everyone thinks I am.

But I am me.

My name is **Annabeth**.

I'm, contrary to popular belief, **more stupid** than everyone thinks I am.

But I am me.

My name is **Jason**.

I'm, contrary to popular belief, **more insecure** than everyone thinks I am.

But I am me.

My name is **Piper**.

I'm, contrary to popular belief, **more submissive** than everyone thinks I am.

But I am me.

My name is **Leo**.

I'm, contrary to popular belief, **more serious** than everyone thinks I am.

But I am me.

My name is **Percy**.

I'm, contrary to popular belief, **more broken** than everyone thinks I am.

But I am me.

* * *

We are the **Seven**.

We know who we **are**.

And **_NO ONE_** , no one, can dictate who we want to be.

And most importantly, we're **_PROUD to be who we ARE_** , we're **PROUD to be US**.

* * *

 **Word Count: 3965 words (or somewhere around there)**

* * *

 _(A/N: Hey there! In case you don't know, September is Self-Awareness Month. So... This is a boring little one-shot that is essentially all but lifted from wiki. .-. Yes, I'm good at this. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, because I didn't and instead am sorely disappointed in myself. How dare I write such a crappy fanfiction?! Yeah, I still published it anyways. I'll be attempting to write one-shots for certain awareness days/weeks/months and this is the first one! Look forward to the next ones! [I swear they'll be much more interesting, I swear on the River Styx AND the Orb of Life, for both fandoms.]_

 _P_ _eace out!  
_ _Summer_


End file.
